A Time of Change
by Winn-12
Summary: It's their seventh year, and after Voldemort's death, the world starts moving on. It's time of changing values and impossible things to blossom. DracoHermione, humor.
1. Changes

In a cool summer afternoon, Hermione Granger sat in a comfortable armchair, a book on her lap, looking at a very blue sky through the window. As a cool afternoon breeze passed through the room towards the light outside, she could hear a distant sound of people chatting coming from the halls.  
  
The Gryffindor common room was too quiet for a Saturday afternoon, and she knew exactly why. Everybody was out there having fun, walking on the fields, chatting or... dating.  
  
'So this is my last year at Hogwarts. Not as bright and exciting as I always imagined it,' she pondered. She missed talking to Harry and Ron like she did in the past. It's not that they weren't her friends anymore, but she had to admit that she felt a bit apart from them since they started dating. She sighed and heard a few steps from behind.  
  
"Hey, Hermione, why don't you come with us? It's too boring in here!" Ginny said cheerfully, getting out from the girls dormitories, with Luna by her side.  
  
"Oh, I don't know, Ginny. I still have to finish this chapter and--"  
  
"You read too much! Oh, come on, Hermione, it's your last year! Try to enjoy it a bit!" Ginny advised. "You got to have a social life or you'll never have a boyfriend!" She insisted, taking Hermione by hand. Luna nodded gravely:  
  
"My aunt Mary died last year without ever kissing a boy."  
  
"Did she read much?" asked Hermione, frowning.  
  
"Yes. Read every book that we ever gave her."  
  
"That's horrible!" Ginny said. "How old was she?"  
  
"Ten, I think," Luna answered, her blue eyes wide.  
  
Ginny and Hermione stared at Luna. Finally, Ginny turned to the older Gryffindor and said:  
  
"Anyway, you should go with us. It will be good for you."  
  
"Yes, you could end up like Aunt Mary," Luna noted with a grave voice.  
  
Hermione was a bit reluctant. She knew that, deep inside, it was exactly what she wanted, but still, she knew what was coming. She never felt comfortable when Ginny tried to get her a "social life". Well, one could hope. She sighed and decided.  
  
"I'm not particularly looking for one, you see, but okay. I can finish this later," she smiled a half-smile and stood up, following the two girls.  
  
The Great Hall was full of students, and the loud noise they made filled the air. Many seventh years were walking through the doors towards the fields outside.  
  
"Hello, Ronald," Luna greeted dreamily.  
  
"Ron, where were you? We were looking for you in the Gryffindor Tower!" Ginny added.  
  
Ron walked towards them and took Luna's hand. "Sorry. I was on the Quidditch field, everybody's there. Ravenclaw's team has a new seeker and we wanted to see him practice. Harry's still there and I came to look for you," he said with an apologizing look on his face. "Oh, Zabini's there too," he informed Ginny coldly. She smiled.  
  
"Let's go, then!" She said, her smile reaching her eyes.  
  
'Typically in love,' Hermione thought. 'And I'm going to be the typical fifth wheel'. Is that possible that she was the only single person in all Hogwarts? She anticipated the way they were all going to be chatting animatedly and kissing, and the way she was going to feel apart of it all...  
  
They started towards the field. When they were walking through the corridors, Hermione caught a glimpse of the stands through one of the large windows near the field, and stopped.  
  
"I'm not feeling very well. I think I'm going back to the Tower, okay?"  
  
Ginny had already met Blaise and was talking and walking with him some steps ahead; Ron just nodded and continued walking, pulling Luna with him. She turned her head and said:  
  
"Come to the stands later, Hermione. We will wait for you there."  
  
Hermione just nodded and walked back a few steps. She stopped again, looking around without really seeing anything. She walked towards the window and leaned on the parapet, letting her head drop lightly against the column to her right, gazing towards the field. There were a lot of students there. Mostly Ravenclaws, actually, but also from the other houses. Everybody seemed to be having fun. The entire school was in a new light after last year's events.  
  
She could see Harry there. He was almost hidden at the base of the Slytherin stands, kissing Pansy Parkinson. 'He's trying to live a normal life after the battle against Voldemort. Good for him,' she told herself. But she couldn't help feeling a little jealous deep in her heart. He was supposed to be her best friend, after all, and shouldn't just leave her alone to go dallying with some girl. She also seriously questioned his girlfriend tastes. 'She's a Slytherin, for Merlin's sake! What can he possibly see in her?' But she knew the answer. Pansy was easily one of the most attractive girls in the school: beautiful green eyes, a nice hair, a good taste for clothes. And a sluttish attitude. Hermione snorted.  
  
"Well, well, well." A paused voice broke her train of thoughts.  
  
"Isn't it Hogwarts' golden girl, mudblood Granger? And what is she doing alone in a corridor on a Saturday afternoon? Perhaps her dear friends are too busy for her?"  
  
Hermione almost jumped when she heard his voice behind her. He was, as usual, smirking down at her.  
  
"What do you want, Malfoy?"  
  
"Oh, this sullen mood doesn't suit the great Head Girl's behavior." He was walking towards her and faked a hurt expression. "So, you don't like Potter's new girlfriend? I see your point. You see, I'm quite tired of Pansy myself."  
  
She knew that he had dated Pansy Parkinson for almost a year, and that he had dumped her a few months ago.  
  
"I don't know what you're talking about, Malfoy," she lied blatantly.  
  
He sneered. "You lie as badly as I dance the cancan, Granger," he answered nonchalantly, leaning on the parapet just by her side, his gaze lost in the Quidditch field. She felt a bit uneasy with his closeness.  
  
"A lot of things changed around here, haven't they?" he asked still looking at the field. Then he turned his entire body to her, resting against the window again. His eyes sized her up and down, and he wore a malicious grin in his face. "A lot of things indeed".  
  
She didn't like the way he was looking at her. She crossed her arms trying to disguise how uncomfortable she felt.  
  
"It's hard, isn't it, Granger?" he was looking intently in her eyes now. Or was it her mouth?  
  
"An...wha-what's hard?" She stuttered.  
  
"To have all your friends... busy" he was moving towards her. 'What is he doing?!' she thought, alarmed.  
  
"...to spend so much time..."  
  
Hermione tried to back away from him, but her back was already on the column. Somehow, he got closer, moving his face towards hers. Her breath caught when she felt his chest brushing her breasts through the layers of clothing, and a whimper escaped her throat. She closed her eyes, feeling like her blood was boiling. Her legs weakened, and she let herself fall against the cold stone behind.  
  
"...alone..." he said in a husky voice that sounded too close to her ear. She could feel the warmth of his body, irradiating against the cool air. She could smell him. A cold scent, reminding her of night, of ice. A refined scent, like a good wine. She snapped back to reality. 'What the hell is he doing?!'  
  
She noticed that she was trapped between his body, the parapet and the column. His hard chest was still pressing against her, and she couldn't breathe. It was as if the slightest movement would break the delicate balance that was established there.  
  
"...not having anyone to talk to...to be with..."  
  
'Ohmygodohmygodohmygod. What is happening?' Her world was spinning, falling from under her feet. She felt like there was no world around her. Only the feeling of... him.  
  
"N-Not really. I have lots of things to do, actually, and I'm quite happy they--" Just as she started to talk, she forced her mouth shut, regretting.  
  
"Oh, so I leave you to your "to-do" things," he suddenly backed away, and she felt cold.  
  
"I wouldn't want to mar the Head Girl's hard work," he smirked, and, with that, he walked away, leaving her alone and cold in the corridor. She turned away from him and ran back to the Gryffindor Tower, feeling as confused as she ever felt.  
  
***  
  
She laid in her bed, her mind racing a thousand miles a second. Draco Malfoy was hitting on her. He certainly seemed to be. Why would he do such a thing? She was quite shocked. No, he couldn't be. There had to be some other explanatio. 'It's Malfoy, Hermione! Draco Malfoy!' But he was so close and... she remembered the way she felt when he was that close to her. How he felt close to her.  
  
'But it's Malfoy. Thoughts like that will only get me in trouble.' She decided that she wouldn't think about it anymore. But what about the things he said? Was it that clear how she felt? How did he notice, and why her friends didn't? She didn't know what to think. In fact, she didn't know if she wanted to think about it at all. She looked around, searching for her book. And she most certainly wouldn't think about how nice he smelt. 'Honestly, Hermione'.  
  
Irritated with herself, Hermione opened her book, and tried to concentrate on the words on the pages, trying to forget the feeling of being imprisoned by him.  
  
*** 


	2. Quidditch

Hermione woke up late in that bright Saturday morning, and she felt good. The week had been good, the classes had been good, and she had almost no contact with Malfoy, which was good. The common room was very turbulent already, which was also good. No dating stuff that day. The main subject was the Quidditch match between Gryffindor and Slytherin and rivalry was blessedly back, even if only for a while. It was Harry Potter's last year at Hogwarts and they had to win the Cup.  
  
The Gryffindors moved as one towards the pitch, and she felt safe and at home. Harry and Ron walked by her, chatting animatedly about the past games and their expectations for the current.  
  
When they reached the field, she wished the boys good luck and moved to Gryffindor's stands, where she sat, holding a small red flag that Harry gave her. She saw professor McGonagall there, next to Seamus, who now commented the games. Ginny and Luna arrived some minutes after her. She frowned. Hadn't Ginny been with the rest of the Gryffindors?  
  
"Ginny, you're almost late, the game is about to start," Hermione informed her.  
  
"I was with Blaise," Ginny answered.  
  
Hermione stared. Of course.  
  
"Hey, I'm no turncoat, okay? I just wished Blaise good luck. He knows I'm still a Gryffindor, and--" she cut herself short, suddenly raising in her seat and standing on her toes, as if to see something better. "Oooh, isn't he just gorgeous dressed like that?"  
  
Hermione followed her gaze and saw the Slytherin team, in the pitch. She noticed that Blaise was among them.  
  
"I must admit I have a thing for Quidditch uniforms," Ginny sighed.  
  
"They do have advantages," Luna conceded. "But I prefer Gryffindor uniforms," she smiled and looked at Ron, who gave her a smile back. "Especially the way they're buttoned."  
  
Hermione stared at Luna:  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"It's just perfect for a strip-tease," Luna pointed out. "If you pull it just the right way, the entire thing comes off."  
  
"Nah, I like it green... it suits him," Ginny added with a small grin. "Besides, the Slytherins' also have this feature. Believe me, it's quite handy."  
  
Hermione looked at Ginny like she had grown an extra head. She then looked towards the pitch, and admitted that she never stopped to consider the Slytherin's uniform, or any uniform, for that matter. She stared at the green crowd down there, and a fair hair caught her attention. She felt compelled to observe the uniform, and the shape inside it, and found it rather appealing. "Yeah, it suits him," she agreed aloud. She found herself imagining how it would feel to "pull that green uniform just the right way" from a certain blonde, and banished the image from her head, mortified with herself. 'What am I thinking? Oooh... Damn you, Malfoy. This is all your fault.'  
  
It was a hard game, as usual. Slytherin versus Gryffindor was a classic match and the entire school liked to watch it. It was also hard to take her eyes from... him. What was wrong with her after all? When had she started to pay attention in such things? And why did he had to become so handsome? She could see why Parvati and Lavender considered him so alluring. He was taller now, and the Quidditch training had given him quite a development. 'From an anatomic point of view, of course,' she pointed out to herself. So what if he was handsome? That wouldn't change the fact that he was a slimy arrogant bastard. With a nice butt. 'Ooh, stop it.' She tried to look elsewhere, but suddenly, both, him and Harry, ran in the same direction, and the crowd went wild while looking for the Snitch.  
  
A load roar started when Harry dodged Malfoy's broom and caught the Snitch, the whole red and gold crowd ran to the field to congratulate the team and celebrate it. Hermione, of course, was among the first to get there. Luna and Pansy, however, got there first, and she reluctantly waited while the crowd around them dispersed to give Ron and Harry a congratulations hug. She followed them towards the changing rooms, trying to strike a conversation. When they entered the rooms, she decided to go back to the Gryffindor Tower, where the celebration would take place.  
  
She had just entered the Great Hall, however, when she noticed that her Head Girl badge had fallen from her lapel. Deciding it would be dangerous to 'accio' it from where she was, she traced back her steps, staring carefully to the ground. It wasn't hard to find it. She saw it glinting in the sun light near the changing rooms' entrance. When she bent over to pick it up, the door opened. She raised her head slowly to meet a pair of grey eyes staring intently at her. Malfoy. Shirtless, wet and wearing only a towel. 'Ohmygod.'  
  
"I--I've lost my badge." Why was she explaining herself?  
  
He smirked and passed his hand through his still wet hair.  
  
"Is that so?"  
  
'He seems too full of himself for someone who just lost a game. What is he smirking at, anyway?' She thought, and scowled a bit. Her eyes strayed over his wet body, and she blushed. She tried to look elsewhere.  
  
He leaned against a nearby wall, smirk still in his face.  
  
"What are you smiling at? One wouldn't think you just lost a--"  
  
"You were watching me," it wasn't a question.  
  
"I was... what?!" She tried to control her voice. And her blushing cheeks. If her fate was to die by a quick and fatal heart attack, that would be the perfect time. She didn't, however.  
  
"You were watching me. Looking at me. Ogling me," he put it, still smirking. She stared at him, mouth gaping open. "How do you want me to put it, Granger? Analyzing my perfect physical form to please your senses? Committing my body to memory for further use?"  
  
"Please spare me of your arrogance, Malfoy. I have no patience for it," she tried to leave while hiding her blush, but he suddenly was upon her, blocking her way with his arm.  
  
"I don't blame you. There is a lot to be seen. Quidditch is such an interesting sport, isn't it?" He smiled. "And you know about those uniforms."  
  
She looked at him wondering if he really expected an answer and cursing Luna and Ginny for letting her in that little piece of information. 'Ignorance is bliss, sometimes. And I can't believe I just thought this.'  
  
"But I never saw you fly much," he said, moving the conversation to her. She felt uncomfortable about being the subject. Or was it his closeness to her?  
  
"I don't like it that much. Besides, I wouldn't have the diligence to practice so much, it would take my studying time." She was quite proud of herself for her steady voice.  
  
"It is common knowledge in the entire school that you study way too much. You should try... other activities. It could be a good relief to your mind."  
  
The way he said 'other activities' was quite suggesting. She looked suspiciously at him.  
  
"That's why I like it. A like to practice a lot, until I'm tired. It's a relief to both body and mind, you see" he added, way too close to her. She could smell his soap, and his closeness caused a shiver to pass through her spine. She blushed. Again. What was he talking about?  
  
"W-wh... I mean, w--" she stuttered.  
  
"Quidditch, I meant. What were you thinking of?" his grey eyes showed amusement.  
  
"I wasn't thinking of anything else," she lied, hating the way he was affecting her.  
  
"Of course not," he smirked.  
  
"Well, so that's quite a small mind you have there. I can think of a thousand other activities, if you don't like Quidditch." At this point she remembered the subject of the conversation. A relief... She felt his hand brush her thigh lightly and quickly. It felt like being electrocuted. Her muscles seemed to turn into jelly for a moment, and she almost gasped. She stared at him with wide eyes. He looked as if nothing happened, the bastard.  
  
"I don't like physical activities much," she added breathlessly. That didn't sound like she meant to. Damn him.  
  
"I daresay that's exactly what you need," he smirked, and raised the hand that brushed her leg to run his fingers through his hair. Was he mocking her?  
  
"I mean, 'mente sana corpori sano' says the ancient wisdom. Isn't it? You should pay attention to both," he added.  
  
"Perhaps," she agreed reluctantly. 'What is it, am I flirting with him? Oh Merlin, I lost it.'  
  
"You just got to find the right activity for you. Then, you'll naturally practice it. Practice it a lot," he continued. He said the words slowly, as if savoring each, his eyes locked on hers. "It happens when you enjoy what you do."  
  
"Uh-huh," she agreed quickly, trying not to look at him.  
  
"After all, practice brings perfection, and you seem to be quite a perfectionist person, Granger," he concluded. She wondered if his malicious grin was stuck in his face forever. 'He can't be serious. Right? I mean, what does he want? What is he doing anyway? What does he mean? Arrrrgh.'  
  
"Why are you giving me so much advice about my personal life, Malfoy? Since when you started to care?" She asked, irritated. She was decided to change this subject and forget all these stupid feelings.  
  
"There's no need to be aggressive, Granger. I was just trying to start a friendly and mature conversation and contribute to the development of our interhouse relationship, as our dear Headmaster so eagerly requested." He sneered. "I thought you'd be the first to give the example, since the whole school seems to be engaged in this... cause," he spat the last phrase in a sour tone, denouncing a bit of displease toward his housemates' behavior.  
  
"I-I'm sorry," she said, a bit ashamed. She was Head Girl, she should, indeed, give the example. It was just a friendly conversation. If Malfoy could do that, she certainly could too. 'That's it. So it was just a conversation,' she paused. 'I think.'  
  
"Anyway, if you decide anything about your 'other activities', make sure you find a good teacher, Granger" he smirked suggestively, and turned away. "That's a great step towards liking it. The person has to be really good at what he teaches," he mocked some steps ahead, leaving her alone.  
  
She absently adjusted her badge in her lapel, still staring at his retreating back. Feeling foolish, angry and frustrated, she left to the Gryffindor Tower, stomping all the way.  
  
That was not fair! How could he play that way with her? He was trying to make her embarrassed and confused, and worse, pretending he was doing nothing! 'Damn Malfoy! And what about that towel? He probably thinks he owns the school, the git! How could he just walk around like that and go around imposing on girls, that -- that pervert!'  
  
She entered the Gryffindor Common Room. The party was raging on undisturbed, with loud music and loud conversation. After a few moments, she noted that Harry and Ron weren't there. How typical. Someone tried to strike a conversation, maybe Ginny, but she just walked past the person and climbed the stairs, glaring at anyone who stood in the way. Lying in her bed, she chose a book and opened it.  
  
Half an hour later, she was still trying to read her Arithmancy book before her with no success. As much as she tried to read the lines, again and again, her thoughts strayed to something completely different. His eyes, his voice, his words. His hand on his hair. His hand brushing her thigh. His perfect body, wet, so close to hers... 'Arghhh, this can't go on! Am I going crazy or what?! It's just bloody Malfoy, for Merlin's sake!' There was no way she would actually spend any amount of time thinking about him. Or any amount of time around him. 'Yes, that's it. No more thinking of Malfoy. I'll just keep my distance from that git. Maybe then I'll come back to my senses. I'll start by waking up earlier tomorrow..."  
  
But her dreams that night wouldn't let her stand firmly in her commitment...  
  
*** 


	3. Boys Talk

The stone wall that served as the entrance to the Slytherin Common Room opened, and all the conversation ceased as the towel-clad Draco Malfoy entered. Heads turned as he passed, and whispering resumed. The young Malfoy ignored it all, although his ears got redder as the voices grew in volume. His step quickened and he was soon opening the door to the seventh year dormitory.  
  
"Draco, you're wearing only a towel!" Goyle exclaimed.  
  
"Goyle, you are smarter than I thought," Blaise said dryly. "You know what a towel is."  
  
Goyle scowled at his fellow Slytherin, but, before he could say anything, Draco said:  
  
"I'd like to be alone."  
  
Crabbe and Goyle moved promptly to comply, leaving the dormitory. Draco sat down. He really needed time alone to think about bloody Granger and what happened. What was he doing with her, anyway? Flirting? With Granger? He smirked a bit, remembering the conversation they just had. 'Or slightly more than only a conversation,' he added smirking to himself.  
  
"I'd like to hear this one."  
  
Draco looked up, noticing that Zabini made no move to leave the room. Blaise just sat there, looking at him amusedly.  
  
"Blaise, I asked to be alone," Draco informed. He hated repeating himself.  
  
"I heard. So, what's the story?"  
  
Draco sighed. Blaise was not always like that. He became this annoying as he grew up. Bloody git. Why couldn't he be stupid like Crabbe and keep obeying even after he got older?  
  
"What story?" asked Draco.  
  
"Of why you're wearing only a towel," Blaise stated. "Especially in a room full of men," he added. He thought for a moment. "Say, are you gay?"  
  
"No, Blaise. Your loss. Now leave," ordered Draco, while rummaging his trunk for a suitable pair of trousers. He was in no mood for the usual teasing. He threw his towel away, and started to put his underwear.  
  
"You say that, but you are naked with a boy in a room."  
  
"Sorry to disappoint you, Zabini. I just couldn't find my things in the changing room. Someone must have thought it was funny to steal my things," he said, starting to get really irritated.  
  
"Oooh. Last names. Now you're getting nasty," Blaise laughed. "How can you be so sure you're not gay? I haven't seen you around many birds lately."  
  
Draco put his pants on, and turned to Blaise:  
  
"I've been around plenty of girls."  
  
"Without any noticeable interest."  
  
"I wish," Draco sighed.  
  
"A-ha! So, there is a girl!" Blaise crowed. "Who is it? Do I know her? Is she why you were walking around wearing only a towel?"  
  
Draco blushed. "Don't be stupid."  
  
"She is!" Blaise exclaimed, grinning widely. "So, who is it? Is it Pansy again? Putting Potter in his proper place?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Not Pansy? Hmm. Millie, then? Or, perhaps, the sixth year cutie, Bridget?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Tough. I wanted to know how experienced she is. Is it Madeline, then? Or, perhaps, Lucy?" Blaise tried.  
  
"Shut up, Blaise," Draco sighed.  
  
"No sixth years, then. Cradle robbing, are we? Fifth? Lironi? The cute brown haired? Michelle? Or perhaps that goth, what's her name... Marsomething."  
  
"Marjorie. No, none of them," Draco answered, rubbing his temples. He sat on his bed.  
  
Blaise was smiling widely, almost jumping with excitement.  
  
"Fourth? My, my. Is it..."  
  
"No fourth years, Zabini. I'm no pedophile. Now, quit it."  
  
"Hmmm. From another house, then. Ravenclaw?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Please, tell me it's not a Hufflepuff. I mean, we're supposed to get along with them, but--"  
  
"Of course not!" Draco snapped, offended. "Now that's enough. Stop it!"  
  
"A Gryffindor! You! Who'd have thought... Now, who..." Blaise trailed off. "Of course, how could I be so blind! It's Granger!"  
  
"WHAT?! NO!!" Draco stared, mouth gaping open. "I would NEVER--"  
  
"It is! Merlin's beard, Goyle owes me almost all his inheritance! Hermione Granger, the bookworm Gryffindor!"  
  
"Shut up!" Draco yelled. "Look at you, dating a bloody Weasley!"  
  
"At least she's full-blooded," Blaise answered easily, amusement showing on his face. "Now, mudblood Granger..."  
  
"I don't fancy bloody Granger!" Draco yelled.  
  
"Good for you! I mean, she is a filthy mudblood, and I heard she passed by both Potter and--"  
  
"Shut up!"  
  
"Aha," said Blaise, satisfied. "You do fancy bloody Granger."  
  
"I am supposed to be the annoying asshole, you know?" Draco snarled.  
  
"Feels good to be you, then," Blaise laughed. "But, Granger! Haha, how did that happen?"  
  
Draco stood very still, arms crossed. He walked towards the window, looked out for a moment. Turned towards the door, and walked towards it, seething. He then walked towards his bed, sat down abruptly and laid his head on his arms with a sigh.  
  
"I don't bloody know, okay?"  
  
"How long has this been going on, anyway? Last year?"  
  
Draco grumbled something.  
  
"What was that? Fifth? Fourth?"  
  
"Third, okay?"  
  
"Third?! Third year? You mean, when she slapped you? You masochist! I knew it!" Blaise laughed.  
  
"No! It was only... attraction. I mean, it IS only attraction," he emended.  
  
"Right," said Blaise.  
  
"Oh, sod off," Draco spat back.  
  
"So what are you going to do about it?" Blaise asked amusedly.  
  
Draco just glared at him.  
  
"You already did, didn't you? You did something about it."  
  
"Shut up."  
  
"Whatever. You should know that Granger's gonna be a tough nut to crack, Malfoy," Blaise advised. "And you're probably biting more than you can chew. She's not your typical no-brained girl. You could even end up in love with her!"  
  
"How cheerful of you," Draco spat. "Should I kill myself now?"  
  
"I think I'll just leave you alone with your thoughts, lover boy," Blaise grinned. He got up and started walking towards the door. "Got some money to collect from your goons."  
  
Draco glared at Blaise's back, then at the closed door.  
  
"Should've done that sooner," he growled at the empty room. He then laid down on his bed, a frown on his face and a bushy hair on his mind.  
  
"So, what if she is a muggle-born?" He asked to the empty room. "She is a hot piece of ass."  
  
Satisfied with his conclusion, Draco Malfoy laid back down to take a nap.  
  
*** 


	4. A Hard Time

The Great Hall was full of people. Hermione tried to wake up early, but the lack of sleep last night didn't let her. She rushed to a vacant space near her friends, in the Gryffindor table.  
  
She had just started to help herself when she noticed that from her place she could easily see Draco Malfoy, who was in the Slytherin table looking at her. He started to put food on his plate and she tried to look away.  
  
But she couldn't. What could possibly be so special about the way he spread jelly in his toast? But it was. 'Oh, damn Malfoy, he's doing that on purpose!' She couldn't help but notice the way he carefully spread the jelly, as if it was a very important thing, the way he bit his piece of toast slowly and cautiously, and... he was looking at her! Why in the hell was he looking at her? What does he mean with that? 'Argh, I lost it. I'm completely nuts. Damn Malfoy, it's entirely his fault. That's it, stop looking, Hermione,' and with that she started to eat a piece of her cake, eyes still straying to the Slytherin table every so often.  
  
***  
  
'Goddamnit, Granger, stop looking away.'  
  
Draco Malfoy couldn't believe it. He was not used to care that much about what Hermione did. 'Hermione? Bloody hell, I'm not supposed to call her "Hermione". It's Granger, Malfoy. Granger. Just a potential shag.' Why did she have to eat like that, anyway? She should eat like a pig, not open her lips carefully, putting the cake she was eating so slowly in her mouth and barely moving her chin to chew. That was just not fair. Her lips were glistening. She wet them before each bite.  
  
She looked at him. Was she blushing? He thought so. Maybe not. And... Oh, those lips. He could think of a thousand better uses for them than eating.  
  
He glanced down at his toast. He took a bite, chewing thoughtfully. She did have nice eyes. And lips. He never noticed that before. His eyes strayed down, and he noticed that she also was very well... endowed. Or so he thought.  
  
He saw her looking down, than back at him. She caught him staring. 'Oh, grand. Now, she thinks I'm a bloody pervert.'  
  
He picked up his cup of tea and drank, hiding his own blush. He never was that clumsy with girls. Where was his bloody Malfoy charm, anyway? Hermione was supposed to be begging for him. 'Granger,' he corrected himself angrily. 'Bloody Granger.'  
  
"Draco, are you going to eat or stare at Granger's breasts all breakfast?" Blaise asked with a whisper.  
  
Controlling his impulse to spit his tea, Draco carefully set down his cup.  
  
"Blaise, shut up."  
  
***  
  
'He's ogling me! What a pervert!' she thought to herself. He shouldn't be looking at her like that. 'I mean, it's Malfoy! How could he analyze me like that in the middle of the Great Hall! What happened to the world lately?'  
  
Despite the indignation of having her body measured like that, a shiver passed through her spine at the thought of Malfoy checking her out. She wasn't used to the feeling of being attractive to a boy, and a handsome boy at that. She blushed again. He was indeed interested on her. For a moment, she tried to imagine how it would be to be with him, but quickly banished the thought away. 'It's Malfoy. I'm-too-good-to-breathe-the-same-air-as-you- Malfoy. Humph. He's the one that doesn't deserve me, that arrogant git. My hormones must be getting the best of me. Honestly, Hermione. You're the smartest witch in Hogwarts, you shouldn't be acting like that!'  
  
She picked her things up and left for her classes, not looking back to see a pair of grey eyes on her, following her figure.  
  
***  
  
After that day in the breakfast, she decided to put in practice her resolution of avoiding him at all costs. It wouldn't be so hard. She could wake up earlier. Maybe even have dinner later. The meals would be the easiest part. Since both of them left Care of Magical Creatures, the only class she'd see him would be in Advanced Potions on Thursday. And she would have Harry as her partner if she needed one, so that wouldn't be a problem too; she would just ignore him, not even look at his direction.  
  
In spite of being a bit tired for getting up earlier, her resolution was quite effective, and she followed it straight away. On Thursday, she walked to the dungeons determined, and got into the classroom carefully not looking elsewhere but her usual desk, and concentrated in the potion they were brewing.  
  
Some days passed and her new arrangements turned out to be a routine, she got used to them. On Saturday, she even decided to go to Hogsmead with her friends. It was a perfect idea to relax a bit, spend more time with them and a perfect way to avoid another Saturday on the castle like the past two.  
  
They chatted animatedly all the afternoon, and Hermione was very cheerful. She had missed talking to Harry and Ron. Some time with them made her realize she was overreacting about Malfoy. She was probably only stressed after all. She needed to sleep better, eat better, be more productive in her study time and even take Ginny's advice and get a social life, and start enjoying her last year a bit. Why not? Feeling safe and more confident, she slept imagining how it would be to date someone. She just had to find a nice guy, unlike bloody Malfoy.  
  
It was a Tuesday evening, and she went to the library to look for some books for her Potions essay. Snape was being more rigid than ever this year, and she felt she'd have to dedicate a lot of time to her essays. When she was going back to the Gryffindor Tower, she turned a corner into a small corridor and crashed into someone. Her books all fell to the floor.  
  
"Ouch, why don't you--" he let his phrase unfinished. "Granger".  
  
"Malfoy?!" He was the last person she expected to crash into near the library at night. All her feelings of safety seemed to have vanished her with the collision.  
  
"That would be my name, yes. I see you still remember it," he answered, irritatingly calm.  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked angrily. Why was she angry? He must have a natural skill to get on her nerves.  
  
"Last time I checked, this was a public corridor, Granger," he pointed out.  
  
"Yes, but this corridor leads to the library, and it's a Tuesday night, and you should be at your dungeons now. What are you doing here?" Just after she finished the phrase, she realized that it sounded a bit paranoid. She decided to change from her confronting posture and started picking up her books.  
  
"Well, I happen to have the same rights to use the library as you do. However, you seem to talk about my schedules with property, Granger. Are you stalking me?" He asked.  
  
She stopped picking up her books to stare at him.  
  
"You're avoiding me," he said, with realization shinning on his features.  
  
She frowned.  
  
"Why would I be avoiding you, Malfoy?" Her voice was less convincing than she wished.  
  
"You must be afraid of something," he smirked.  
  
"Of you?!" she asked indignantly.  
  
"Of you," he stated.  
  
She went back to staring at him, unsure of what to say. Using the opportunity, he bent down to pick up a book.  
  
"The 'Great Manual of Mind-Affecting Potions'. That's exactly what I was looking for."  
  
"Don't even think about it, Malfoy. Give it back, now," she ordered.  
  
"I never said I was going to keep it. However, now that you mentioned..."  
  
"Give it back, Malfoy! I'm serious!" she threatened irritated. She tried to seize back her book, but his free hand caught her wrist and pulled her to him, and she suddenly felt his warm lips pressing against hers. She tried to struggle a bit, but he pressed her against the wall, holding her wrist against it and keeping her body entrapped with his. She could feel his body touching hers everywhere, and the shivers that passed through her must have caused a short circuit in her brain, because she couldn't think anymore.  
  
She felt his tongue trying to make its way through her lips and let it pass, and soon it met hers in a harmonic dance. The feeling of his body so close was comforting and thrilling at the same time. The kiss was hot and passionate, pulling her into a state of bliss that wouldn't allow her any thoughts but those of him, of his presence, of his smell. She could smell him better now, his exquisite scent intoxicating her. She never felt so aware of all her body like that; it seemed that every little part of it was on fire.  
  
A far away noise denounced that all the books must have gone to the floor by now, but that didn't seem to matter at the moment. She felt a hand in her waist, rubbing it, and a wave of heat passed through her. He was kissing her neck now, and biting it a bit, and she had to fight back a moan. She wanted to touch him, to pull him closer, although that was almost not possible. His hand moved to her back now, while the other held her neck, pulling her towards him. He seemed to have the same urge to be as close as possible, and every time she tried to move away from him, he would hold her wrist firmly and grab her harder, like a hunter holding his prey. He started kissing her everywhere, her mouth, her neck, her nape, her shoulders, biting here and there, as if he was digesting something he longed for centuries. He went for her tummy now, rubbing it while he kissed her, and started moving upwards. At this point, she realized, alarmed, what was going on. 'Dear God, what am I doing? I'm snogging him! Snogging Draco Malfoy! Bloody Malfoy! I must be insane!'  
  
She broke the kiss, pushed him away, grabbed her books without looking anywhere else, and rushed to the Gryffindor Tower without looking back. An amused Malfoy watched her as she ran away.  
  
*** 'I can't believe it! I snogged Draco Malfoy! I most certainly lost it!' She thought, rolling in her bed. Well, she couldn't deny he was a great kisser, even if she hadn't had much base of comparison. She had kissed Victor Krum in her forth year, and in her summer vacations after that, but that was all. Although she liked Victor as a friend, she never felt anything special for him. And no other boy interested her since then. But Malfoy... everything in him was thrilling, mysterious, instigating. She felt cold in her stomach just by remembering him. Kissing Malfoy was a whole new thing. 'Yeah, he knew what he was doing. And he's handsome, very handsome, and he smells so good...and what if I hadn't stopped him?' She felt a shiver through her body at the thought. She couldn't help but imagine it. To face the truth, she wanted it... 'oh, God, but it's Malfoy! Harry's enemy, Malfoy! Not that they showed too much animosity nowadays, but...what if Harry and Ron find out? What would they say? Would they feel like I betrayed them? Well, they probably won't know unless I tell them. Or would Malfoy use it just to get at them? Argh, what have I done? I don't want to lie to them, or hide things; I don't want them to think I betrayed them either.'  
  
And with that, she had a very sleepless night.  
  
***  
  
Next morning, she spent her entire class tormented by the same thoughts of the night before, and decided to do something about it, for the sake of her internal peace.  
  
At lunch, she entered the Great Hall in a rushed pace and stopped Harry before he seated to eat.  
  
"Harry, I need to talk to you."  
  
"Okay, let's just have lun--"  
  
"No, I need to talk to you now!"  
  
"But--"  
  
"I need to talk to you now, damnit!!" she yelled, attracting some attention.  
  
"Er... okay," he said in a low tone, his green eyes wide.  
  
They left the Great Hall and entered an empty room. She closed the door.  
  
"What is it, Hermione? You're scaring me," he asked, still a bit startled at her behavior.  
  
"I--I don't know where to start. Please, sit down." she suggested. He did.  
  
"I-I-don't-know-what-to-say, I- need to talk to someone about this, but I don't know who, and I need to talk to you about it, and I'm afraid you'd get mad at me, I wanted to talk to Ron, but he wouldn't understand either, I want you to, but I'm not sure you can, and I--"  
  
"Hermione, calm down. I can't understand you like this. You think I'll be mad at you because of what, exactly? I promise I'll be comprehensive. I mean, you know I like you as a friend only, don't you?"  
  
"What? No, Harry, that's not it, I... I kissed someone," she confessed.  
  
"Hey, that's great!" He said, relieved and embarrassed. "I mean... I haven't seen you with anyone since Krum and... was it your first kiss?" He asked, a bit embarrassed with the subject.  
  
"No, but that's not the point," she said quickly.  
  
"What is it, then? Who was it, by the way? Do I know him?" He asked, curiosity getting the best of him.  
  
"Well, that's the problem," she said, avoiding his eyes.  
  
He frowned.  
  
"Harry, I... I kissed Malfoy," she said, sparing him from the details.  
  
"YOU KISSED MALFOY?!" he repeated loudly, not believing his ears.  
  
"Shhh, there's no need to tell the whole damn school! I'm sorry, Harry, I-- "  
  
"Haha, I can't believe it, Pansy was right then!"  
  
"Ahn... what?" She asked, shocked at his reaction.  
  
"She told me some time ago that she thought he fancied you," he informed, amused.  
  
Hermione just blinked, confused.  
  
"You-you're not mad, then?" she asked.  
  
"Of course not, Hermione. You may kiss whoever you want. Besides, I don't think Malfoy's that bad, his barks are worse than his bites. But I never thought you'd even consider him!" He laughed. "Cool!"  
  
"Cool?! Cool?!" She asked indignantly. "Are you mad, Harry? It's bloody Malfoy, and I don't 'consider' him! I was out of my mind!"  
  
"Hermione, there's no need to be so harsh with yourself. So you kissed Malfoy, what then? I'm dating a Slytherin myself. It's about time you--"  
  
"I can't believe you're suggesting such a thing! Excuse me," she said and left him alone in the room. With an amused smile, he decided he had some news for Pansy. And plans to make.  
  
*** 


	5. Losing Control

Hermione woke up early in the next morning. Her stomach was a bit revolted, but she decided to go to the Great Hall anyway. She had Potions that morning, and he would be there. She had no way out. She tried to eat a bit. Harry would be there too, and he knew. What if he told Pansy? He wouldn't do such thing, would he?  
  
She tried to calm herself, walking slowly towards the dungeons, making different paths as if she expected a torture there. 'Well, it can't be that bad. I'm a seventeen years old girl, and I kissed a boy. Well, it's more like I snogged him, but still. What's the problem with that? It didn't mean anything to me, and certainly not to him, so...'  
  
But the nauseating feeling wouldn't go away, and she finally faced it and went to class. As always, she walked into the classroom carefully not looking elsewhere but her usual desk, not failing to notice his blonde presence in his usual place.  
  
Snape rushed in just after her:  
  
"Do sit down, Miss Granger. Ten points from Gryffindor. We have no time for delays this day. We shall finish the Moebius Conoction today, and then I shall explain in detail to you our final project for this course. I shall, of course, raise my standards for this... happy occasion."  
  
As they started forming partners, Snape spoke to Harry.  
  
"Potter. Partnering with Granger again? I think not. I'm tired of you using Miss Granger's absurdly high tolerance to reading moldy tomes to pass in my classes. From this day on, you shall be working with someone else," he smiled thinly.  
  
"Actually, I'd like to partner Miss Parkinson today, if I may," said Harry smiling at Pansy, who smiled back and moved her things to where he was.  
  
Hermione looked at him outraged, feeling betrayed.  
  
"I'm sure you understand, don't you, Hermione?" He asked, apologizing.  
  
"Well, Miss Granger can partner Mister Malfoy then," Snape concluded, quite satisfied with the new arrangements. Malfoy was his favorite student, after all, and he would be happy to give him full notes, like he expected Hermione would take.  
  
'I know what you're doing,' she thought, scowling at Harry, and nervously, she moved to where Malfoy was. She tried not to look at him. She started to prepare the ingredients without his help. He seemed to be content watching.  
  
"Well, it seems to be destiny, Granger," he said in a playful tone.  
  
She glared at him, irritated. That was no time for mockeries.  
  
"Hey, don't look at me like that. It's not my fault if Potter would rather partner his girlfriend instead of you," he added, leering at her. "Although I too would rather partner a girl I snog anytime of the day."  
  
Hermione broke a Becker.  
  
"What do you want, Malfoy?"  
  
"I think I made that perfectly clear that night."  
  
Her eyes went wide open, and she suspiciously looked around to see if anyone heard them, and then looked back at him.  
  
"Shhh. You don't want the entire school to know, do you?" she asked, almost inaudibly.  
  
"Your friend Potter seems to have quite a clue of what's going on. He keeps looking at us and smiling weirdly. Either that, or he's gay."  
  
She looked at Harry, displeased, and then turned back at him:  
  
"Is there anything going on?" She asked, in a faked nonchalant tone. She was taken by a sudden realization that she didn't want to hear the answer of her question, and still, waited eagerly for it.  
  
The sound of wood hitting wood turned Hermione's attention to the black board. Snape had just hit it with a stick.  
  
"Now that I have your undivided attention, let me give out the instruction for your projects. Any doubts that arise will not be answered. You may consider them part of the project. Each pair of you shall hand in, starting the first class after Christmas break, a sample of one potion from each of the six areas of study. They shall be accompanied by a full report of their procedures and their effects. We shall not work on them on class, where I shall keep with the regular curriculum," he turned to Harry. "I expect to have all this potions handed in to me. Should anyone not hand in three of the samples, they shall suffer the most dire consequences," his eyes narrowed. "The pleasure shall be all mine."  
  
Snape turned away from the silent class, and walked out of the door.  
  
"Well, it seems we're going to spend a lot of time together from now on," Draco observed.  
  
"Only the necessary," she objected.  
  
"That, Granger," he said, slowly, "is entirely subjective, isn't it? It depends on your definition of 'necessity'"  
  
***  
  
On the next morning, he cornered her on the way to the Great Hall for breakfast.  
  
"Granger, meet me tonight at the library, we need to start our project."  
  
"I--" she was about to object, but he wouldn't let her.  
  
"Tonight at 8:30," and he left, giving her no time to complain about it.  
  
***  
  
Blaise observed Malfoy, who was dressing up.  
  
"A date, I suppose?"  
  
"Not exactly."  
  
"And what 'not exactly' would exactly mean?"  
  
"I'm going to the library."  
  
"A date in the library?" Blaise mused. "So Granger is as weird as I thought?"  
  
"It's not a date, you sod. I'm going to study Potions"  
  
"You, Draco Malfoy, studying on a Friday night?"  
  
"Sort of. Granger will probably do the whole thing alone."  
  
"Ah. I should have guessed. So, it is a date. And already taking advantage of the girl you're dating. And not even taking a proper advantage."  
  
"Funny. No, we are only studying."  
  
"Well, we both know that's not what's going to happen. Unless, of course, the Malfoy charm skipped a generation on you."  
  
Draco was looking for his shoes, in silence.  
  
"Hmm. How serious. So you are doing something about it, then. About bloody time."  
  
Malfoy moved to their bathroom.  
  
"Oh, come on. Tell me, what's going on?"  
  
"Sod off."  
  
"Have you shagged her already?"  
  
Draco just snorted.  
  
"Told you she was not easily brought down," Blaise grinned.  
  
"Indeed."  
  
"So."  
  
"So."  
  
"A date in the library. How kinky. And puts Goyle deeper in debt with me. I don't think he owns the underwear he's wearing right now," Blaise stated.  
  
"It is not a date. Do you have some comprehension problem?"  
  
"No. You, however, seem to."  
  
"Sod off."  
  
"Gladly," Blaise answered. "Got a big and dumb classmate to humiliate. Besides, I think you want the room empty tonight?" He left before Draco could answer, but he still heard the name calling from the corridor.  
  
***  
  
When he arrived in the library, she was already settled in a table in the far corner of the place, with many books spread all over it. She closed a book she was reading and put it under a pile. There was no room for him to work, and her book bag was occupying the only other chair by the table.  
  
"I see you saved a seat for me," he said, easily dumping her bag, on the floor.  
  
"I didn't think you would actually want to do any work," she answered without looking.  
  
"I like to do all the work when I'm part of a couple," he answered, idling reading the titles on the spines of the books on the pile besides her. "Excuse me, a pair," he corrected himself. He blinked as he read one of the titles.  
  
Hermione saw a sly smile forming on Malfoy's face with the corner of her eye. When she saw that he was moving towards the book pile besides her, she tried to get there first. She didn't.  
  
"Well, well. "Love and Lust Potions by Calindra Jones"," Draco cited. "Now, what is that?"  
  
"It's an-- an example of-- of-- of behavior affecting potions!" Hermione stuttered.  
  
"Of course it is," Malfoy answered, with an easy smile. He moved his chair closer to hers. "So, you like this subject. Love and lust potions?"  
  
"They're dangerous. Some, even illegal," Hermione answered, knowing that he hadn't asked that.  
  
"You like losing control, don't you?" Draco asked, leaning towards her. She was sitting by his side, but he already had turned his body towards her. She saw it coming, and she wouldn't let that happen again.  
  
"I-I'll just put it back, okay?" She stammered, and stood up quickly, walking to a nearby bookshelf.  
  
He followed her. That was it, he thought. There was nobody near there; the place was in absolute silence.  
  
When she put the place back to where it was, in the end of the bookshelf, she turned to go back, but he blocked her way.  
  
"You didn't answer my question," he demanded.  
  
She just stared.  
  
"You like losing control. You like not being responsible for your always- too-sensible acts, don't you Granger? Well, that can be arranged."  
  
And with that, he pushed her against the wall with his body, holding up her wrists in his hands, and started a very lustful kiss, as if he had taken one of those potions and his sanity depended on it. The intensity of the kiss made her dazed, and a wave of heat took her body. She was a bit shaken. His lips were consuming her, showing her Heaven and condemning her to Hell. A part of her brain deliberately blocked her thoughts of any effects of her doom, except the part that she liked it. She liked how forbidden this was.  
  
She felt his grip tightening, as he started kissing her neck now, and she unconsciously leaned her head slightly away, giving him more space. An almost inaudible moan escaped through her mouth. He was greedily kissing her shoulder, her neck, biting everywhere in a most provocative way, and she was sure that tomorrow she'd have many hickeys there too. Somehow, it didn't matter at all. She wanted those marks. She wanted him, and what he was doing. She felt more alive than ever in her entire life. Perhaps he was right about the control thing. But she didn't want to think about it now.  
  
As he distracted her with his kisses and bites, his hands released her wrists and moved to her back and her tummy, rubbing and exploring every part of it. She suddenly became aware of how bigger then her he was, and felt fragile at his mercy. Would he stop this time if she wanted to?  
  
He kissed her and all her thoughts seemed to vanish from her mind as he tasted her, savouring every little of the kiss. When he turned back to her neck she realized startled that he had opened two buttons of her shirt, and suddenly he could access more of her. 'When did he do it?' she wondered, but she couldn't do anything about it. She didn't want him to stop what he was doing. Quickly, she got lost in sensations again, and started brushing his hair with her hand.  
  
'So soft...' she thought, and started kissing his neck too. His pale skin was guarded by an annoying collar, and she decided she wanted to see more of it, and opened some buttons of his shirt too. He emitted a sound that Hermione interpreted as an approval. Freed of that, she started the kissing again.  
  
She gasped a bit when his hand slipped from her tummy to one of her breasts, but he kissed her then, not leaving space for a complaint. After some seconds, the shock was replaced by a pleasurable feeling, so good that she felt like she would explode of desire at any time. It took her some moments to realize that those soft moans she heard were coming from her mouth.  
  
She wanted him, more of him, and without actually realizing what she was doing, she opened the rest of his buttons, exploring his flat abdomen. One if his hands travelled to one of her thighs, and was slithering upwards under her skirt. When he reached the edge of her panties, she was sure she would melt just then and there. She wanted him to touch her, but he took off his hand instead, and she was a bit disappointed, then she felt his body pressing against her, his erection noticeable under his trousers. He pressed it against her and started rubbing himself against the hot spot inside her panties, and she couldn't possibly think anymore.  
  
He had both hands at each side of her panties and started to move them down when she became aware of what was really going to happen then, and panic took her over. It would be her first time, and she hadn't really thought if she wanted it or not, not to mention that the handsome guy with her was no other than Draco Malfoy. She tried to stop his hand, but he wouldn't let her, so she pushed him with all the strength she had left and said loudly to her self, her eyes wide:  
  
"Oh my God, what am I doing?"  
  
She did some buttons of her shirt and left the library in a hurry, putting her garments in place before reaching the Gryffindor Tower.  
  
***  
  
When she passed thought the portrait, she heard a known voice in a disbelief tone:  
  
"Hermione?!"  
  
*** 


	6. Crisis

When she passed thought the portrait, she heard a known voice in a disbelief tone:  
  
"Hermione?!"  
  
Hermione stopped. She couldn't remember seeing both of them alone in the Common Room for at least a month. Maybe more. She looked down at herself. Her clothes were wrinkled. She had some shirt buttons undone. Her hair was probably a mess.  
  
"Hello, Harry, Ron," she sighed.  
  
"Hermione, what happened?" Asked Harry. "Were you attacked or something?"  
  
Hermione sat down on the couch. What could she possibly say?  
  
"Hermione," Ron said seriously. "You better start at the beginning."  
  
And she did. For the lack of anything better to say, incapable of telling a single lie, she told both of them about her problems with Malfoy. About the other days. The meetings, the tension, about the library. Ron did try to interrupt once or twice, but mostly he was fascinated by it all, as if it was some kind of horror story. She got almost as far as the end of her "studying session" with Malfoy on the library, when it happened:  
  
"I can't hear this anymore! That's just disgusting!" Ron shouted, raising from his seat and walking about, arms moving angrily. "How could you have sex with bloody Malfoy? It's just..." he paused, looking for a word to describe how he felt. He couldn't. "It's just too much!"  
  
"I didn't have sex with him!" Hermione said, eyes tearing up.  
  
"As good as!" Ron spat back.  
  
"I'm sorry!" Hermione shouted, already crying. Harry watched silently, a frown appearing on his face. He would have to talk to both Ron and Hermione later, separately. If he got involved defending Malfoy, he risked being punched in the face by both of his best friends. They seemed to agree in the "it's just too much" point.  
  
"Hermione," he called, getting up. "You should probably sleep. And avoid Malfoy for a few days. You know."  
  
"For life, you mean," Ron shot.  
  
"Th--that's exactly what I'm going to do," said Hermione, sniffling. "It's just-- he just-- I--"  
  
"It's okay," said Harry.  
  
"It's bloody well not okay," Ron interjected. "If the git gets close to you, just yell."  
  
Harry looked at Ron for a long moment. It was unlikely that either of them would be close to Hermione to "protect her" from Malfoy. Not that she needed it, anyway. It was probably a misunderstanding, after all. 'I hope.'  
  
***  
  
The month that followed turned out to be Hermione's worst nightmare come true. She hadn't felt that tense even when Voldemort was killing muggle- borns in the past. Her schedule became completely erratic, trying to avoid Malfoy at any cost. She started to eat at the kitchens, sometimes in her own room, sometimes even skipping meals to avoid him. Walking around the castle to stay away from the places he walked by turned her into a paranoid loner. No one wanted to walk through the dark corridors she did, and she spent the entire time jumping at shadows. More so, she simply stopped doing her Potions assignments. No matter what messages Malfoy sent, she refused to meet with him alone to work. At Potions Class itself, Hermione simply pretended Malfoy didn't exist.  
  
To say her tactics didn't work would be to make an injustice. They did. She almost never met Malfoy, and was able to literally run away whenever she did. Dark circles now where permanent under her eyes, and she twitched often. Ron would tell her that she looked like she did during her third year. 'How nice,' she thought. 'It's nice to know that I look like I'm working thirty hours a day.'  
  
So intent she was in escaping from Malfoy at all costs, that she forgot completely about the Christmas holidays. It was with an immense relief that she signed the list to leave Hogwarts then. When neither of her friends signed, she didn't think much of it.  
  
That proved to be her greatest mistake so far. Or, as Harry would argue, not.  
  
***  
  
It was the first time in weeks that Hermione Granger got out of bed with a smile on her face. She had packed her trunk the day before, and was all set to spend some wonderful holidays with her family. She would ask Harry and Ron often about the reasons for her liking Christmas, and both would deadpan:  
  
"Because you won't see Malfoy."  
  
Harry would then add that she was reminding him of his uncle, and that it was scary.  
  
But on that day, a few days before Christmas, Hermione couldn't care less. As she travelled on the thestral-pulled carriage towards Hogsmead, she felt free. She wouldn't have to worry about Malfoy for a bleeding week!  
  
Harry and Ron were accompanying her, of course.  
  
"Hermione," Ron said as they got down from the carriage. "I got some--"  
  
"Ron! You said you wouldn't tell!" Harry interrupted angrily.  
  
"She needs to know!" Ron shot back.  
  
"Stop talking about me as if I was not here!" Hermione said, angrily putting her hands on her hips. "What is it, Ron?"  
  
"It's Malfoy, Hermione. He'll be in the train. And none of us will be there. I just thought you should know--"  
  
Hermione felt the world stopping around her. She felt the muscles of her arm contract, as well as her face's.  
  
"What?" She asked quietly.  
  
"Hermione, it's--" Harry began.  
  
"Ohmygod, it's him," Hermione breathed.  
  
Both boys turned.  
  
"No, it's not," Ron answered, eyeing Hermione warily. "I mean, it's Dean. He... erm... looks exactly the opposite from Malfoy."  
  
"No, behind him," Hermione pointed towards an empty space.  
  
"Right," said Ron, glancing at Harry and mouthing 'nutters'.  
  
"Hermione, you better--" Harry began, touching her arm lightly.  
  
"NO! DON'T BLOODY TOUCH ME!" She yelled back, her eyes wild.  
  
Harry pulled his hand away as if burned, and stepped back. Hermione, however, kept screaming:  
  
"You are a bloody git, Malfoy! You never leave me alone! Never! NEVER! NEVER!"  
  
"Hermione, you're making a scene," Ron whispered, clearly not understanding the situation.  
  
"AND YOU, MALFOY!" She pointed at Ron, now yelling at him. "KEEP LOOKING AT ME, AND MAKING ME WANT YOU AND-- AND! OOOHH, I HATE YOU! I HATE YOU!"  
  
Passersby were looking at Ron as if he was some sort of monster. He looked around nervously before answering:  
  
"Hermione, we'd better take you to Madam Pomfrey and--"  
  
"STAY AWAY! STAY AWAY, MALFOY! AND MIND THOSE EYES OF YOURS!"  
  
"Someone called?" Draco Malfoy asked, from only a few meters behind Hermione. She turned and screamed. Malfoy just kept looking at her. "Granger, you're going to lose the train."  
  
Hermione kept screaming. Her face was frozen like that, without even blinking. Finally, she collapsed.  
  
Malfoy rushed towards her, truly worried about what happened, but Ron growled:  
  
"Stay away!"  
  
Draco opened his mouth to reply, but saw Harry looking seriously at him:  
  
"Go home, Malfoy. She needs some time without you around."  
  
For a moment, Harry's tone of voice caught him off-guard. He stood still for a while, then nodded. He was a bit disappointed, though. He had thought of talking to Hermione, and more, during the trip. She did manage to mostly avoid him the past month, which had left him somewhat desperate to talk about what happened.  
  
'Well,' he told himself. 'She's in no state to talk about any... thing... between us.' With that, he walked towards the train, looking back from time to time. A small group of people were now circling the fallen Hermione, who was being held by Weasley. 'I hope she gets better,' he thought before entering the train. At that precise moment, he hated his father for asking him to come back to the Manor for the holidays.  
  
*** 


	7. Trying Hard

A/N: Thanks for all your reviews!!!  
  
***  
  
"Draco, do you understand why I called you here?"  
  
Draco looked at Lucius Malfoy for a moment, before nodding:  
  
"Of course, Father. You are here to entrust me with the family's business."  
  
"Yes, the kind wizards at Azkaban allowed me the grace of visiting you especially for that. It would not do for the Malfoys to become a bunch of beggars," Lucius answered. "So do pay attention, as it is all very important."  
  
They both sat in a small but elegant table in the middle of their library. The chairs were not comfortable.  
  
The elder Malfoy pulled a ledger and opened it, perching a thin pair of glasses in front of his eyes. Draco sighed, and looked down to the numbers. He managed to keep his attention there for whole five seconds before looking up, running his eyes over the books that sat on the shelves around them.  
  
His eyes had already run by the title when his mind registered it, and Draco glanced back to it. 'Love and Lust Potions, by Calindra Jones' thought Draco, reading the letters with no small amount of pleasure.  
  
"Draco?" Called Lucius.  
  
Draco looked at his father, than back down to the numbers on the table. His eyes soon strayed towards the book again. He could almost see delicate fingers pulling the book from its resting place. Avid eyes locked on his, running over his body. White skin showing on her shoulder, and a coy smile on her lips. She would run her smallish hands over her waist, then over her bare breasts, still grinning at him. He found himself following her figure, glancing to her legs, her tummy, her waist. Her hands ran over the parts of her body where his eyes lingered for a few moments.  
  
He could see her clearly in the red stuffed sofa in front of him, inviting him. The way she would casually open her shirt's buttons, looking at him. He could feel the small body of hers under him in anticipation, and closed his eyes. He so wanted her like that. He felt his mouth opening slowly and his breath shortened.  
  
Something shook him.  
  
He opened his eyes, and Hermione was gone. He turned slowly towards his father, feeling faint.  
  
"Draco, does mathematics arouse you?" Lucius asked, glancing pointedly at his son's lap.  
  
***  
  
Hermione Jane Granger felt good. Better than she felt in ages. She stretched, making a face at her hospital gown. Madam Pomfrey finally allowed her out. She wasn't really complaining, actually. She needed the rest, and Hogwart's hospital wing was peaceful and comfortable, no matter what Harry said.  
  
Thinking about Harry, she thought back to their conversation when she woke up from her collapse. She shook her head. Harry had it all wrong . She wasn't in love with bloody Malfoy. She was not. She only felt a physical attraction for him. That was it. Some of Harry's advices, however, were sound. She wouldn't let Malfoy run her life anymore. She wouldn't avoid him, she wouldn't lose her sleep for him.  
  
She would simply ignore him.  
  
The door to Madam Pomfrey's rooms opened, and the nurse came out:  
  
"You're free to go, Miss Granger."  
  
"Thank you," Hermione answered, pulling the hospital gown tighter around herself. She shouldn't meet anyone on her way to the Tower.  
  
She opened the door and stepped out.  
  
Of course, he was there.  
  
For the briefest moment, she panicked. She could feel hysteria rising in her chest, but fought it down.  
  
"Granger, we need to talk," he said.  
  
She walked past him, as if not noticing him. Her breath was slightly quick, but she felt that so far, so good.  
  
He caught her wrist.  
  
"Let me go," she said in a low voice, heart hammering in her chest.  
  
"No," he answered. " We need to talk. It's--"  
  
She pulled her arm away with such force that managed to free herself. Without saying anything, she ran all the way back to the Tower. She gasped the password to the Fat Lady and entered the portrait hole, leaning against it when it closed. She felt strangely cold, but satisfied.  
  
She would show him.  
  
***  
  
Three weeks later, she was back to her usual routine. When a student came to get her, she had no idea what Snape could ´possibly want. She walked straight to his classroom, and found Malfoy already there, sitting across their teacher.  
  
"Miss Granger, please sit down," he indicated a seat beside Malfoy's. She took it, reluctantly.  
  
"You are both expelled from my classes," he said shortly in an unpleasant tone. He didn't bother to look at them.  
  
"Prof--" Hermione tried to say, panic surging through her.  
  
"Do not interrupt me, Miss Granger," Snape said, eyes meeting hers. She could almost see a ghost of a smile in his face. "You were supposed to hand in a potion and its respective essay every week after Christmas. You have done none so far. As I warned before, I do not accept students in my last year that do not apply themselves to the course. I expected better of you, Mister Malfoy," he whispered, turning to Malfoy.  
  
Hermione panicked. She couldn't lose her Potions N.E.W.T. now because of that ridiculous story. "Professor, it's my fault, I understood the deadlines wrong. Isn't there anything we can do to catch up with our projects?"  
  
"You could give us new deadlines, another extra project," Draco suggested.  
  
Snape looked at them considering.  
  
"Only because it is you, Mister Malfoy, I shall make an exception. You both shall stay in my class." Both released the air held in their lungs. "However, I can not reward your carelessness by giving you more time to make your potions. You will have until next class to bring me all the three potions and essays missing. And the fourth you're supposed to be working on this week, of course."  
  
Hermione and Draco exchanged worried glances.  
  
"Thank you, Professor. We'll start working now," Draco said, getting up from his seat.  
  
"You may go, then," Snape dismissed them.  
  
When they left the class and started walking on the corridor, Hermione turned to him.  
  
"That's absurd! We'll never make it!" She said, furious. She didn't like the way he spoke for her, and the prospect of spending an entire week working with Malfoy was terrifying.  
  
"It's either that, or failing in Potions, Granger. Which do you chose?" he asked menacingly.  
  
"Let's go to the library, then," she conceded with a sigh.  
  
***  
  
The following week was a nightmare. They had to decide what potion they should be working on, concoct them and write the essays. They met each other in every single free time they had, and still, time was short. Hermione scheduled all their activities and they were doing their best to follow the schedule. Every time they finished their daily work Draco tried to initiate a conversation, but she wouldn't let him, always running away for a supposedly unavoidable appointment.  
  
When Tuesday inexorably came, they had already finished three of them, potions and essays. The fourth one, however, was only half-done. The essay was written, but they still had to concoct the potion tonight. Hermione didn't like to do things in their deadline's eve, so she had stipulated their deadline to Tuesday night, leaving Wednesday for emergencies and reviews, as Potions class would be on Thursday morning. They managed to work pretty well until now. Tomorrow, everything would be over.  
  
They met after dinner as usual to work on the last potion. Draco prepared the ingredients and Hermione started mixing them, when in a flash, she failed to get the Becker that crashed on the floor, splattering the undone potion everywhere.  
  
"Oh, I can't believe it! I'll have to start it all again!" She complained, looking at the puddle on the floor.  
  
"Shhh, that's okay, just calm down, will you?" He cleaned the whole mess with a spell. He turned to the ingredients and she heard him curse.  
  
"Oh. Shit," he was looking at her potion ingredients' bag. "Shit, shit, shit."  
  
*** 


	8. Forbidden Forest

*** They met after dinner as usual to work on the last potion. Draco prepared the ingredients and Hermione started mixing them, when in a flash, she failed to get the Becker that crashed on the floor, splattering the undone potion everywhere.  
  
"Oh, I can't believe it! I'll have to start it all again!" She complained, looking at the puddle on the floor.  
  
"Shhh, that's okay, just calm down, will you?" He cleaned the whole mess with a spell. He turned to the ingredients and she heard him curse.  
  
"Oh. Shit," he was looking at her potion ingredients' bag. "Shit, shit, shit."  
  
"What is it, Malfoy?" She asked, a cold feeling in her stomach.  
  
"There was all our stock of aquillantera roots. We have no more of it. And we have no time to buy more. We should have asked for an extra ounce," he said, desolated.  
  
"I can't believe it. I really can't," she said, still looking for more of it. He was just looking blankly at the wall.  
  
"Wait. We still have hope. I know where we can find it," she said, a spark of hope shining in her eyes again.  
  
"Where? Do you know someone who had to buy it for a potion lately?"  
  
"No, but it's aquillantera roots! 'Usually found in humid places with leaves deposition.' It has a blue flower, and usually grows near rocks and big trees. Here," she turned over the leaves of a Herbology book and showed a picture to him.  
  
"Are you suggesting we go to the Forbidden Forest and look for it aimlessly?"  
  
"Is that or we are one N.E.W.T. short," she added grimly.  
  
He looked worried and agreed.  
  
"Let's go after lunch tomorrow, then."  
  
***  
  
They had lunch and then met each other in the Great Hall doors. Draco looked outside. "It looks like it's going to rain," he pointed out.  
  
"Yes, aren't we lucky?" She smiled broadly, looking at Hogwarts fields.  
  
He looked strangely at her, but said nothing.  
  
"Let's go then!" She said.  
  
***  
  
(A/N: The following scene was written while I listened to Evanescence song My Last Breath. Just in case you want to try.)  
  
They walked towards the forest, and entered it where the forest neared the lake, trying to find a humid place. After some minutes searching, they felt the first drops of rain falling through the threes. In a few seconds, a pouring rain descended upon them.  
  
"I can't believe how lucky we are. Now it's going to be much easier to find it!"  
  
"What do you mean? Why?"  
  
"Aquillantera's petals shine with the touch of the rain," she pointed out, as if it was an obvious thing.  
  
"Oh. Yeah, lucky us," he said, following her figure through the forest. He couldn't help but notice the way her wet clothes were now closely attached to her body, revealing her forms. As his mind started to work in a very creative way, he closed his eyes a bit. It didn't last long, as he was quickly taken out of his reverie when she yelled:  
  
"Look, Malfoy! Over there!" She pointed to some direction where there were some rocks, and he saw some little points glittering in a beautiful blue- white shine. They ran towards it.  
  
She looked excitedly at the flowers. "It's a pity we'll have to take them out of the ground to collect the roots. They're so beautiful," she considered, and he couldn't help but admire they way she delicately started pulling them off.  
  
They collected all they need, and a little more, just in case. She guarded it carefully in her bag, and made a move to leave, when he stopped her.  
  
"Hermione, wait. We need to talk,"  
  
She looked at him, shocked. It was the first time he called her by her first name.  
  
"We have to concoct the potion, Malfoy," she said his name awkwardly, wondering how she should call him, but her brain quickly dismissed the 'Draco' possibility.  
  
"We'll have plenty of time."  
  
"I don't think--" she started to move, but he blocked her. And she absently noticed how wet his clothes were.  
  
"I won't let you leave"  
  
She sighed, left her bag on one of those rocks and put her hands in her hips, turning to him.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"I know you're avoiding me," he started.  
  
"As far as I can remember, we spent a big amount of time together lately."  
  
"You know what I mean," he stated.  
  
"No, I don't," she lied.  
  
He sighed and passed his hands through his fair hair, which was now all wet and falling gorgeously around his head. 'No, Hermione, you know where this will lead you,' she warned herself, trying to look away.  
  
"You refuse to talk to me, see me or anything without a strictly academic purpose," he clarified.  
  
"And what else could we possibly have, Malfoy? What do you want with a 'filthy mudblood' other than that?" she asked, disappointment showing in her voice.  
  
He stared at her, surprised and pensive.  
  
"I don't care about that anymore," he realized to himself. After some minutes, he added: 'I mean, I don't think--"  
  
"Cut it, Malfoy. I know exactly what you want," she interrupted.  
  
"Well, you're probably not far from the truth," he said, smirking. "But the fact is: don't you, too?"  
  
She glared at him.  
  
"Oh, come on, Granger. We live in different times, now. Can't you see? Can't you see a lot of things have changed?"  
  
She remembered Harry grinning at them in Potions class, and flashes of all the new couples passed through her mind, reminding her of the new type of interaction among the houses nowadays, in times of peace. Wasn't it exactly what they had fought for?  
  
She looked at him. He was standing close to her, a beautiful pair of grey eyes staring intently at her, eyes coloured like the rain that descended upon them, creating a world apart of anything in the depths of the forest. His clothes were all wet, but he didn't seem as cold as she was, and she imagined how good it would feel to be in his arms again. A shiver passed through her, and she doubted it was caused by the cold rain. She was trembling a bit.  
  
"You're cold," he observed.  
  
"You must be, too."  
  
"Well, you see, that's absolutely pointless," he concluded and with that, he inclined his head and captured her lips gently in a dangerously blissful kiss, and she new she was lost. His both hands held her close to him, and she knew they wouldn't let her go easily.  
  
The warmth of his body surrounded her, getting into every pore of her skin. It was like poison. She noticed how much his scent fitted with the smell of the rain. She stopped the kissing to look at him, and saw his eyes open and looking intently at her. She stared at them, lost in their grayness, and felt like they could read her inside. She felt exposed. They stood like that, looking at each other for some seconds that felt like an eternity, the world around them in a kaleidoscopic mix of colours, hearing only the rain falling violently in the trees and the thunders that resounded above their heads.  
  
They closed their eyes simultaneously, and kissed again, as if their lives depended on it. They savoured each other deeply, breathing each other, tasting the kiss as if there was no tomorrow. There was absolutely no reality but that, there and then. Them.  
  
His hands travelled all over her body, distributing sparks all over her, mirroring the electricity in the air. Her hands passed through his fair and silky hair, bringing him towards her, deepening the kiss, and starting to unbutton his shirt. His hands moved to her shirt then, and she felt them touching lightly her breasts while doing the same with hers. His mouth travelled to her neck in the process, covering with kisses every new exposed skin.  
  
As the wind brushed forcefully the branches above them, giving them shivers, they embraced themselves, feeling each other bodies, their bare skin ready to combust at any time. His hands touched her breasts, as he kissed her mouth and her neck. She felt his hands moving to her back, and her bra fell between them. He gasped at the contact of his chest with her breasts, and soon his hands were pleasurably massaging them, while they moaned in unison. His kisses intoxicated her, and she felt him sucking her shoulder, marking her. His mouth turned its attention to her bare breast and she felt like she could die at that moment. His hands were now at her legs, her thighs, her skirt, her panties. She gasped as his fingers made contact with her hot opening, and a big wave of pleasure took over her body. She wanted him more than anything in this world.  
  
But she realized she was the only one barely clad there, and started to open his belt's buckle. He realized her intentions and helped her, taking his trousers off, and then he took her in his arms, her hair falling in his face, her scent controlling his senses, and leaned her gracefully on the ground as their bodies felt the cold drops everywhere, sharpening their senses.  
  
He was on top of her, and she felt like she could never feel more comfortable or safe, his body guarding her and getting her warm. She could feel his erection against the fabric of his boxers, touching her panties. He kissed her passionately, and she felt her desire increasing exponentially, as her hands travelled through his hair, exploring then his shoulders, his arms, his back, her nails marking it as she pulled him to herself. His hands seemed to follow her wishes, guessing where she wanted to be touched.  
  
He quickly removed any garments still left between them, and both could easily anticipate what was about to happen. He held her face to look at him.  
  
"You have never done this before, have you?"  
  
"No," she admitted, blushing.  
  
"You want to?" he asked, and suddenly realized he never really asked that before to other girls. Not sincerely. He never really cared.  
  
She closed her eyes, trying to find courage to say it aloud. "Yes," she said, eyes still closed. She opened them slowly, just to close them again as he kissed her. She felt him entering her a bit, and gasped. His arms embraced her.  
  
"Shhh, just relax. It will hurt a bit in the beginning, I won't lie. But I'll be careful. I promise," he said, still amazed at his own words. She was no ordinary girl to him, he realized. He truly wanted it to be good to her.  
  
He held her tightly and entered abruptly at her, stopping to move after that, so that her body could get used to his presence. She looked at him, her eyes showing pain, and he held her close in his arms. He couldn't believe this was happening. She felt absolutely tight and wet, fragile and unexplored, all his, at his mercy, her little body trembling under him. Adorable. He looked at her trying to guard this moment in his memory.  
  
She stayed in his hug for a moment and then released him a bit, indicating that the pain was going away. He moved tentatively inside her and she moaned. He started moving slowly then, touching her breasts at the same time. Soon they established a rhythm, as the rain poured down mercilessly at them.  
  
She felt the pain being replaced by pleasure again, and his stimulating touches drove her back to her previous sensations. She joined him in his rhythm, and soon she found herself wanting him to go faster. She wanted him faster and deeper. She pulled him towards her, and he moaned against her mouth. They wouldn't last long.  
  
As the thunders resounded in the skies above them, they climaxed, trembling against each other and colapsing after that. They laid there hugging, enjoying the warmth between them for a while.  
  
She was the first to move, getting him out of her and starting to dress up her soaked clothes. She dressed up as quickly as she could, and he was still not completely dressed when she moved to leave without a word. He grabbed her wrist.  
  
"You're not running away this time," he asserted.  
  
She looked at him, confused, and sat in the stone, by his side, looking to the ground.  
  
"Are you regretting it already? Didn't you like it?" he asked bravely.  
  
"It's not that," she tried to explain, but kept silent for a while. "Wow, Ron's going to kill me this time," she pondered.  
  
"And what bloody Weasley have to do with that? He must be just damn jealous, the git," he paused, then continued: "Did you tell him about us?"  
  
"Sort of. Harry already knew, but he even supported it. Ron, however... "  
  
"I can't see why your amorous life is any of his concern. He seems to be dating Loony Lovegood, isn't he?"  
  
"He cares about me," she insisted.  
  
He looked at her, and realized that he did, as well, but said nothing.  
  
She stood up and said:  
  
"We still have a potion to concoct."  
  
"Will you keep acting like nothing happened?" He asked, trying not to show any emotion.  
  
She looked at him trying to decipher his eyes.  
  
"Was it anything to you?" She asked back.  
  
"I don't want it to be a single occasion," he tried to say, not finding the right words.  
  
She merely narrowed her eyes, and turned to leave.  
  
"Hermione, wait!" He pleaded loudly.  
  
She turned as she heard her first name spelled through his voice, and looked at him.  
  
"I..." he started, not really knowing what he wanted to say. He tried to go on. "I didn't say it right. I mean, I don't want you to go away and pretend there was nothing between us," he said, his own words echoing in his head, receiving a mental confirmation.  
  
"What do you want me to do, then?" She asked carefully. He found that her wet hair strands all around her face made an adorable vision.  
  
"Will you... date me?" He asked uncertain of what he was doing. "I don't know, I..." he paused for a brief consideration. "I just want to be with you, that's it."  
  
She smiled shyly and took a step towards him. "Well, I won't promise you anything. But I think we can try," she concluded grinning.  
  
He kissed her again for a while, then they took the bag and headed towards the castle. They still had a potion to concoct.  
  
THE END  
  
* * * * * This fic was a response to a challenge.  
  
Rating required: R or NC-17  
  
3-5 Things to Include in the Fic:  
  
1. Set in Draco's and Hermione's 7th year at Hogwarts  
  
2. Hermione and Draco having sex in the Forbidden Forest  
  
3. Draco fantasizing about Hermione in Lucius' presence  
  
4. A mental breakdown  
  
5. Pairings on the side: Harry/Pansy, Ron/Luna  
  
What Not to Include in the Fic:  
  
slash, Hermione/Ron, Draco/Ginny  
  
Well, I tried.  
  
*****  
  
That's it! Thanks a lot for all your reviews, they're really encouraging! =) I'm planning a new D/Hr fic, but I'll post it on AFF and restrictedsection only, under this same name (winn_12). I have another fic there, but it is H/Hr. Just in case you want to check them out.  
  
Please Review. Your comments will be really appreciated. Thanks! winn_12@yahoo.com. 


End file.
